


I'm not going

by flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring, Enjolras Has Feelings, Enjoltaire Week 2016, Enjoltaire as children, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Joly as a children's doctor, M/M, exr week 2016, theme: alternate setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice pun, angelface. And yeah... do you like them?", he teased and climbed onto the other's bed, still seemed to be somewhat shy again. Joly should give him a talk about climbing onto another patient's bed but he for once did not care about the rules, Grantaire did not put anyone in danger and the boys enjoyed each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not going

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song 'Before I Knew Love' by Too Far Moon. -Thanks for reading my second little contribution to exr week 2016 (it is somehow linked to the one I posted yesterday). :)

With a faint smile the woman kneeled down in front of the child, ruffled his hair before she kissed his cheek. She whispered into his ear, knew her husband would not like what she was about to say.  
  
"We cannot take you with us, chéri, you have to get better first, okay?", she waited for the boy to nod and stood up again, only to be held back by her son. The boy was obviously biting his upper lip to not start crying again, hugged her leg despite one of his arms being in a cast and she affectionately patted his head, now also teary-eyed as she always was.   
  
Her husband stood slightly behind her, leaned against the doorframe which was as white as the entire hospital rooms seemed to be, and smiled at his family, an even younger girl sleeping in his arms. The man seemed to be fine, only his voice gave away how upset he actually was. "We have to go before we miss the train."  
  
The boy's father came closer, awkwardly patted his shoulder despite still carrying his other child and took his wife's hand after waiting for the two of them to finally say goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye, petit, we love you.", were his father's last words before his mother closed the door behind them.  
  
"Maman, papa.", cried the boy and rushed to the door, managed to open it and tried to run after his family but they had already taken the lift, were long out of sight before he even reached the end of the hallway. He once again did what he always did, sat down and started crying. The other patients rushed by him, most of the nursing staff were used to his reactions and let him cry in peace, not to be cruel but because they knew how much he hated to be touched by strangers and mostly even other people other than his parents or sister.  
  
As it had been since he arrived at the hospital one of the doctors, informed by his colleagues, came closer and sat down besides the child, waited for the boy to allow him just to sit there next to him. After a while he shyly grabbed for the adult's hand.  
  
"Would you like to go see the other kids, Grantaire?", the doctor asked in a calm, and always kind voice. He never seemed to get angry which the boy liked about him most. But he was not the best at reading other people's emotions anyway. He shook his head and tried to smile at the doctor.  
  
"Can I go see the angel?"  
  
The doctor grinned and stood up after making sure the boy got up before him and still held his hand while doing so, as Grantaire lead the way to another patient's room. He knocked politely, waited and stepped into the room after the doctor assured him he had been here before and the other one was as happy to know he came to visit as Grantaire was.  
  
However, the doctor's smile was sad, almost sorrowful. He was fond of the little cherub as he called him sometimes, who reminded him of a little angel with his chubby cheeks and dark locks and kind hearted nature. One of the doctor's friends fitted the description as well but had long since outgrown this look. His partner actually worked here as well, was actually also one of the few people Grantaire trusted and allowed to be near him. Ever since he started working here a few years ago the boy had from time to time, sometimes for days and sometimes for a few months, been here as well as the other one.  
  


Combeferre and him were the only ones who were able to calm them down. They knew the boys and also how much they meant to one another.  
  
It had been heartbreaking seeing Grantaire after Enjolras' operation, after the boy would not wake up for hours even though he should have been awake by then. He had screamed and kicked and even bitten some of his colleagues until Combeferre finally told him that the other boy had woken up.  
  
Now the boy sat in his bed, clutching pieces of paper in his hands and looking right at Grantaire as he entered the room. His blonde hair seemed to have only just been washed and Joly was once again taken aback at how mature this little boy looked sometimes and it saddened him how well he could hide his emotions. Nonetheless he knew why he did it, to make it easier for his parents to stay away. Unlike Grantaire's family, they visited him every once in a while and not every weekend, sometimes brought him to the hospital and took him home when he was ready to leave.

 

Now his eyes seemed to shine at the sight of Grantaire.  
  
"Hello, R... are these for me?"  
  
Grantaire snickered and let go of Joly's hand, the boy blushed a little.  
  
"Nice pun, angelface. And yeah... do you like them?", he teased and climbed onto the other's bed, still seemed to be somewhat shy again. Joly should give him a talk about climbing onto another patient's bed but he for once did not care about the rules, Grantaire did not put anyone in danger and the boys enjoyed each other's company.  
  
"I'll just do the usual check-ups, okay?", he asked and looked at the boy who still held the papers in his hands as if they were his secret and most loved treasure. He received a nod and began his work, after he was finished he explained everything was fine. It was, at least by now.  
  
"There's so much red, and black. You have these dreams again, don't you?"  
  
Joly knew what they were talking about, thus he politely pretended not to hear what they were saying. Grantaire had not been easy to take care of these last few days, even though they talked to him as much as they could and told him his friend, Enjolras would be fine. He drew even more of his horrible pictures than he usually did. They were not actually horrible, but horrible for having been drawn by a child. He was good, better than any other child his age and drew, well mostly dead people. Ripped apart. His parents blamed adverse childhood experiences and were not able to understand what actually caused it, Joly only knew they were slightly scared their daughter might behave like that as well once she was older.  
  
"Grantaire, you know I don't judge you. Besides Monsieur Combeferre, and the paramedic, Monsieur Courfeyrac who always picks me up when I don't feel good at home and have to go here, you're my best friend. You don't have to be ashamed.", he spoke in a rush, however Grantaire seemed to have understood him just fine.  
  
"It's just, I know I'm not supposed to see that. It's dark and mean and it scares me."  
  


"Monsieur Javert is also dark and mean and scares me.", Enjolras answered almost instantly and touched the other boy's shoulder as he smiled at him. Joly tried to hide his grin when Enjolras mentioned the paediatrician. He wasn't actually scary, you just had to get to know him; Javert and Combeferre in fact went to the observatory every few months and him, Joly and Courfeyrac had helped decorate his room with a lot of stars. Now the bravest kids came up to him and asked if they could draw or otherwise make some new stars for him to put on his walls for every one to see.

 

"He's not, I like him.", Grantaire was one of the brave kids and even though it was hard to see, Javert had given him a small smile after he had asked his question and seemed to be happy for the rest of the day after he had hung up the drawing, rather the little star.

 

Enjolras rolled his eyes, but still snuggled up to Grantaire and made sure he was also covered by his blanket. Joly meanwhile checked the letter the boy's parents had left for him on his bedside table. By now they kind of had a tradition, Enjolras' father would thank the staff for taking care of his son and donate money to the hospital or charity. The handwritten letter was from the boy's mother who once again thanked him directly, even though she never got his name right. Then he waved goodbye to the boys before he left the room.

 

"Still, he's scary and always broody."  
  
"No, Enjolras, he is not. He cares about us and he helped you get better!"  
  
"I don't need help!", Enjolras pouted.

 

"Yeah, sure. Say that again after bleeding all over the place!"

 

"I broke my leg and my other foot, I hate sports and it was not on purpose. Why would I break my legs on purpose?"

  
Grantaire was now the one to roll his eyes, still he stayed calm and pressed his leg to the not so broken one of the other.  
  
"Sure it wasn't, but your bones are weak and you're an idiot for doing sports anyway. I don't care if you want to make your papa proud or not. You get hurt and I don't like it, Ange."

 

"Don't call me that. -My bones will get firmer once I'm older and I could lose part of my hearing but I will get better. I'm not going to die you big cry-baby.", despite his almost harsh words he reached out to hold Grantaire's hand, kissed his cheek when the other boy still glared at him.  
  
"But I might.", Grantaire whispered once he looked away.

 

"Of course, when you're old and grey. A long time after we've been the flower children for Monsieur Combeferre and Monsieur Courfeyrac."

 

His plan worked and Grantaire laughed.  
  
"Don't they have to be lovey-dovey first?"  
  
"I know you're afraid, but so am I. It's normal. But I care about you and I will be there for you, as well as the staff and your family. We love you. We want you to be happy, to take your medicine and to love yourself more."

 

"Sure.", Grantaire snorted. "You don't have to get all worked up about it. I get it, you're totally soppy."

 

Enjolras tickled him, only slightly meant as punishment for his words before he lay his head on Grantaire's shoulder.  
  
"I mean it, I will be there to hold your hand when you're scared."  
  
"I know you will, and I'll hold yours."

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Enjolras and Grantaire are children, barely even preteens, which should be kind of obvious. What might not be as obvious is that Enjolras is supposed to have osteogenesis imperfecta (OI), maybe better known as brittle bone disease, type I and Grantaire has bipolar disorder and tends to 'forget' his medicine and therefore tends to be reckless sometimes, which ends with him having to go to the hospital. And they totally grow up together, fall in love along the way and grandpas-Courferre are the guests of honour at their wedding, the end. (I'm also aggressively ignoring tomorrow's theme by writing fluff instead.)


End file.
